


You Are My Sunshine

by Otakumom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumom/pseuds/Otakumom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot thingy based off the old Song 'You are my Sunshine' that I've always sung to my kids when they were little. I thought it fit perfectly. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE**

Her eyes – like the water's surface on a nice day. The shine of her pale hair. A flash of her bright smile. Her light tinkling laugh. I always feel so...warm when she's around.

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY, WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY**

Standing at their graves,- the rain hits. From nowhere, an umbrella ...and her. Walking back, she sticks out her tongue, giggles and runs to the big yellow house. With a wide smirk and a laugh, I chase her there.

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

There are flowers on all the chairs filled with friends set up in the back yard. My brother stands next to me smiling. Then she's walking down the aisle and everything else disappears. I can't breath and my palms are sweaty. It's as if all the beauty in the world has been compressed and centered in her. When I try to say the most important words I'll ever say, I almost can't. Because there are no words to express this.....

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE, MY SUNSHINE, AWAY.**

My eyes are closed and I'm so scared. Not because we're in a hospital, or afraid of a flying wrench and her screaming. No, I'm scared because she's NOT yelling. It's too quiet after all the chaos. I pray to any God that might be up there that she just fainted. I couldn't handle it if...NO!... I won't even acknowledge that line of thought! A crying wail sounds from across the room and my eyes snap open. She's laughing weakly - holding her arms out to the tired looking nurse on the other side of the bed. The blue bundle is so ...small, and loud! As she kisses his little blond head, I realize I'm crying. In both relief and joy. I wrap my arms around them both. “Hi there little guy. I'm your daddy.”

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE.........**


End file.
